Sometime Around Midnight
by kogalover0809
Summary: A story about past love, heartache, and moving on.


Okay I was inspired to write this short story by this song called Sometime Around Midnight (hence the title) by Airborne Toxic Event. You should check it out if you haven't heard it. I love it! Well I took a little cue from the video, but a lot of this is original stuff. It's just meant to be about past loves and heartache and moving on. So please read and please review! Thank you!

Sometime Around Midnight

"Hurry Inuyasha, were going to be late, the guys are already waiting for us at the bar. Just meet me in the car," shouted Miroku from the front door as he stepped out of their small apartment. He rushed out into the dark of the summer night. The light of the crescent moon granted a modest amount of light as it was held between two great clouds, leaving the only a few stars to line the edges of the sky.

"Yeah, I'll be right there just want to get something real quick," Inuyasha responded already hearing the slam of the front door. Why was he always the one running late? 'Damn, if I could just find what I was looking for we would have already been there by now,' he thought franticly looking through his drawers. 'Where the hell is my…' But before he could finish his last thought he stumbled on an old picture of _her_.

He slowly pulled the crumpled picture out of the drawer and with his finger outlined the features of her face. Inuyasha's heart started to beat harder as his eyes softened at her smile. Her arms were around him as she gave a big smile to the camera, the sunset was directly behind them, a scene that seemed all too familiar.

He suddenly snapped out of his reminiscences as he heard Miroku honk the car horn. Inuyasha quickly slammed the drawer shut and folded the picture to keep in his pocket as he rushed out the door.

"Hey guys, glad to see that you could make it. We thought you'd never show," one of Miroku's co-workers said heartily. The pair had just strolled into the scene of the bar, as the lights reverberated off their faces and the smell cigarette smoke filled their noses. Inuyasha heard Miroku say something about him though some of his words had been drowned out by the music playing on the small stage. The band had just finished a cover song and was now starting a smooth little number of their own. Inuyasha gazed through the crowd still taken aback from before, when without warning he spotted _her_ in a flowing, white dress.

His mind went bare as he saw her laugh with several of her friends, swaying to the melody of the song as she clutched her drink tightly in her hand. Her dark hair fell softly on her shoulders as she leaned in to whisper something to a guy he didn't know; her lips gently touching his ear sparking a flicker of pain. She grinned as she continued to move, twisting and turning her body slightly mesmerizing him, then suddenly her dark, velvety brown eyes, for a moment, grasped his own.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha turned around hastily to find Miroku giving him a glare. He didn't know what he did wrong, but he wasn't sure he cared at the moment. He saw that one of Miroku's co-workers was holding his hand out and Inuyasha shook it unconsciously muttering a hello. After introductions he turned to look for her, only to discover that she had disappeared.

With disappointment he stealthily withdrew from the group and asked the bar tender for a cold beer, whatever they had that was cheap was fine. The bar tender slid the beer to him and he took a long hard swig, trying to allow himself to unwind. He felt that he was going to need it.

"Hey," he heard a soft voice say from behind him, as chills ran down his back. He slowly turned and saw _her_ standing in front of him, her soft skin was glowing under the bar lights, and her presence seemed to have cast a spell on him. "How are you?" Inuyasha replied something worth hearing, boasting his sorry lies to her. She smiled at him, her eyes enchanting, and gently laid her hand on his arm, "That's good. I'll see you around." As she walked away a wave of her perfume hit him with a rupture of memories and emotions. It had been so long since they were last together, but he could still feel the touch of her soft skin as they lay curled in his bed, and the sweet sound of her laughter echoing off the walls of his apartment; he longed to hold her and taste her lips once again.

As he watched her leave with some guy, a twinge of anger began to surge through his veins, as his heart started to pound with an ache, and his stomach quickly knotted in a wrench. Slowly she looked back and held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, and then she bolted through the doors and was gone. Inuyasha felt sick, of what he didn't know. Was he sick of being alone or sick of being without her?

"Inuyasha, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," Miroku said sneaking up on him. Inuyasha looked at him and shrugged as he downed his beer and ordered another.

Inuyasha left the bar before Miroku and his co-workers lying to them and saying he would hail a taxi. He staggered down the sidewalk that was illuminated by the streetlights. Hardly anybody was out, but those that were stared at him as he slightly swayed in his drunken state grasping onto anything he could. He was sure that he looked like shit, but he didn't care, everything was falling apart.

He just wanted to see her, just wanted to see her one last time. A burst of thunder rolled above bringing down a small shower of rain that plastered his long hair to his face. He pulled out the picture that he stuck in his pocket and gazed at it. The rain covered the picture with tears that had been unshed throughout his hardship. He closed his eyes and looked up into the dark night sky, then without regret pulled out a lighter and lit the picture on fire. The small blaze grew and lit his face; he saw the edges of her smile melt away as he flicked it out into the street. Inuyasha watched it get pulled into the drain as he turned and trudged along the sidewalk.

"See you around Kagome."

Okay well I tried, I hope you like. Please review!


End file.
